sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
F(x) - NU ABO
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''NU 예삐오 (NU ABO)right|200px *'Artista:' F(x) *'Mini Álbum: NU ABO *'Pista: '''1 *'Género: 'Pop Dance *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento: '''03-Mayo-2010 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Hey~ Yo! Na ottokhaeyo onni? nae marul durobwa Nae gu saramul onni morugessoyo Cham ongttunghada maen nal naman nolliji? Naega jongmal yeppo gurottanunde Dokchangjok byolmyong jitgi yerul dulmyon gundi sundi Mame duro son bonjjok dulgi jongmal nan NU ABO Mystery mystery molla molla ajik nanun molla Gibon gibon sarang gongshik saramdure ibyol gongshik Hysteric Hysteric dalla dalla nanun nomu dalla Nae mamdaero nae ttuttero joha joha NU ABO Nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana Nananana nana nananana nananana nan NU ABO Nae mal durobwayo onni I'm in the trance Jigum igamjongun mojwyo nan chouminde Gasum dugun dugun machi kkum kkunun dut Nan gurum wirul dung dung sarangin gabwa Ttak sebon sawobogi heojil ttaen insa anki Bogo shipun nae saengakk dul ttaen kopul ling manjyobogi Mystery mystery molla molla ajik nanun molla Gibon gibon sarang gongshik saramdure ibyol gongshik Hysteric Hysteric dalla dalla nanun nomu dalla Nae mamdaero nae ttuttero joha joha NU ABO Nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana Nananana nana nananana nananana nan NU ABO Sarange ppajin gonnomu motjin irinde Namane gamjongul modu jugo baero bannun got yeah~ Saeropge jom twige motjin kkumul kiwo ganun got Mysteric ABO gugon moduda naingol baro naran gol ooh~ What u call what u call, what u what u what u call Yes, this is how we do it our love f(x), yeah! yeah! Yes, this is how we do it pure love f(x), yeah! yeah! Yes, this is how we do it bring it love f(x), uh! Iron mosup ottae? ige nangol ottokhae? Nae gyote niga isso tukbyolhan gonde yeah~ Mystery mystery molla molla ajik nanun molla Gibon gibon sarang gongshik saramdure ibyol gongshik Hysteric Hysteric dalla dalla nanun nomu dalla Nae mamdaero nae ttuttero joha joha NU ABO Nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana Nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana Nananana nana nananana nananana nan NU ABO Yeah! yeah! yeah, this is how we do it pure love f(x) Nananana nana nananana nananana nan Yeah! yeah! yeah, this is how we do it bring it NU ABO 'Español' Hey~ Yo! ¿Que debo hacer unnie? escucha mis palabras No entiendo a la gente unnie Realmente estoy desconectada, ¿acaso se burlan de mi siempre? ¿Soy muy bonita? eso dices tu Crea un apodo original, por ejemplo Gungdi, Sundi ¿Te gusta? levanta la mano, realmente soy Nueva Sangre Misterio, misterio, no lo se, no lo se, no lo se todavia La formula basica del amor, la formula de la separacion de las personas Histerica, Histerica, diferente, diferente, soy tan diferente Como yo quiero, como lo deseo, me gusta me gusta Nueva Sangre Nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana Nananana nana nananana nananana soy Nueva Sangre Escucha mis palabras unnie, estoy en trance ¿Que es este sentimiento? es mi primera vez Mi corazon esta latiendo fuerte, es como si estuviera soñando Estoy flotando en nubes, creo qe es amor Discute solo tres veces, no digas adios cuando nos separemos Cuando me extrañes y pienses en mi, intenta tocando tu anillo de compromiso Misterio, misterio, no lo se, no lo se, no lo se todavia La formula basica del amor, la formula de la separacion de las personas Histerica, Histerica, diferente, diferente, soy tan diferente Como yo quiero, como lo deseo, me gusta me gusta Nueva Sangre Nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana Nananana nana nananana nananana soy Nueva Sangre Enamorarse es tan impresionante Dando y reciviendo todos estos sentimientos que solo son mios si~ Este nuevo e increible sueño que crece saltando un poco Misterioso ABO, todo eso soy yo, somos nosotras, ooh~ Lo que tu llamas, lo que tu llamas, lo que tu, lo que tu, lo que tu llamas Si, asi es como lo hacemos, nuestro amor f(x), si! si! Si, asi es como lo hacemos, puro amor f(x), si! si! Si, asi es como lo hacemos, llevando amor f(x), uh! ¿Que te parece esta imagen? esta soy yo, ¿que puedo hacer? Estas a mi lado, eso es tan especial, si~ Misterio, misterio, no lo se, no lo se, no lo se todavia La formula basica del amor, la formula de la separacion de las personas Histerica, Histerica, diferente, diferente, soy tan diferente Como yo quiero, como lo deseo, me gusta me gusta Nueva Sangre Nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana Nananana nana nananana nanananana nananana Nananana nana nananana nananana soy Nueva Sangre Si! si! si, asi es como lo hacemos, puro amor f(x) Nananana nana nananana nananana soy Si! si! si, asi es como lo hacemos, traelo Nueva Sangre 'Hangul' Hey~ yo! 나 어떡해요 언니 내 말을 들어봐 내가 사람을 언니 모르겠어요 참 엉뚱하다 만날 나만 놀리지 내가 정말 예뻐 그렇다면 돼 독창적 별명 짓기 예를 들면 궁디 순디 맘에 들어 손 번쩍 들기 정말 난 NU ABO mystery mystery 몰라 몰라 아직 너는 몰라 기본 기본 사랑공식 사람들의 이별공식 hysteric hysteric 달라 달라 나는 너무 달라 내 맘대로 내 뜻대로 좋아 좋아 NU ABO 나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 NU ABO 내 말 들어봐요 언니 I’m in the trance 지금 이 감정은 뭐죠 난 처음인데 가슴 두근두근 마치 꿈꾸는듯 난 구름 위를 둥둥 사랑인가봐 딱 세번 싸워보기 헤어질때 인사 않기 보고 싶은 나 생각 들땐 커플링 만져보기 mystery mystery 몰라 몰라 아직 너는 몰라 기본 기본 사랑공식 사람들의 이별공식 hysteric hysteric 달라 달라 나는 너무 달라 내 맘대로 내 뜻대로 좋아 좋아 NU ABO 나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 NU ABO 사랑에 빠진건 너무 멋진 일인데 나만의 감정은 못 잊을 그대로 갖는걸 yeah~ 새롭게 좀 튀게 마치 꿈을 키워가는것 mystery ABO 그건 모두 다 너인걸 바로 너란걸 ooh~ what u what u call, what u what u what u call yes, this is how we do it our love f(x), yeah! yeah! yeah, this is how we do it pure love f(x), yeah! yeah! yeah, this is how we do it bring it love f(x), uh! 이런 모습 어때 이게 나인 걸 어떡해 나의 곁엔 네가 있어 특별한건데 yeah~ mystery mystery 몰라 몰라 아직 너는 몰라 기본 기본 사랑공식 사람들의 이별공식 hysteric hysteric 달라 달라 나는 너무 달라 내 맘대로 내 뜻대로 좋아 좋아 NU ABO 나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 NU ABO yeah! yeah! yeah, this is how we do it pure love f(x) 나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 yeah! yeah! yeah, this is how we do it bring it NU ABO 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop